Kohoku High School
by Dijah-hime
Summary: Dan yang Sasuke pastikan bahwa dia sama sekali tidak ingin mengulang kesalahan untuk kedua kalinya. Sudah cukup hatinya terkoyak dan pikirannya menggila saat ditinggalkan oleh pujaan hatinya dulu. Kini dia tidak akan membiarkan sahabatnya pergi karena kebodohan yang sama. 'Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu'
1. Chapter 1

**:.:K o h o k u H i g h S c h o o l:.:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**D I S C L A I M E R**

**Kohoku High School © Dijah-hime**

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini tepat minggu ke tiga aku memasuki sekolah ini. Sampai saat ini aku belum menemui kesulitan yang berarti perihal pelajaran, tapi ada hal yang selalu dan aku akan terus merasa agak malas jika berurusan dengan yang satu ini. Setiap tahun saat kenaikan kelas apalagi saat masuk ke SMA baruku ini. Para murid perempuan itu pasti selalu menyerbu untuk menyatakan perasaan padaku, mencoba mencari perhatianku, dan hal—yang menurutku sangat mengganggu lainnya. Ah, sesulit itukah menampik pesona seorang Uchiha Sasuke? Mau apalagi, aku tidak mungkin menyalahkan diriku sendiri kan.

Tanganku masih sibuk menekan keypad ponsel. Tombol hijaunya berpendar. Terdengar nada panggilan yang panjang, tetap tak diangkat rupanya. Kami-sama, kumohon jaga dia. Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu, maaf.

Gomenasai, Hime-chan...

"Mau sampai kapan duduk di situ, hei? Aku sudah selesai. Ayo pulang!"

Dengan gerakan cepat kumasukkan ponselku dalam saku celana. Tanpa melirik orang yang bicara padaku, aku menyandang ransel hitamku dan turun dari meja. Berjalan cepat menuju pintu kelas.

"Hei, Sasuke! Tunggu!"

Aku memperlambat langkahku sebelum dia meneriakiku dengan kalimat-kalimat tak penting lainnya. Aku tidak suka, dia itu berisik sekali. Entah kenapa aku masih tahan berteman dengan Naruto, orang yang bisa dibilang sifatnya teramat sangat berbanding terbalik denganku ini.

"Terima kasih ya, sudah menemaniku piket. Haha..."

"Hn."

"Ada perkembangan dengan dia, bagaimana?"

Pertanyaan Naruto itu sontak membuatku berhenti melangkah dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke arahnya sambil tersenyum kecut,

"Belum."

Raut wajahnya berubah kecewa, tapi dengan cepat kembali memasang seringai sumringahnya ke arahku. Tangan kanannya menepuk bahuku,

"Pokoknya Kau tidak boleh menyerah, ya! Harus tetap semangat! Pasti... Aku yakin Dia tidak melupakanmu."

Aku tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapannya itu,

"Terima kasih... Naruto."

'karena terus menyemangatiku'

Ya, mungkin ini salah satu alasan kenapa aku masih bertahan di sisi bocah ini.

**:.:Kohoku High School:.:**

Bel tanda istirahat usai telah berhenti berdentang sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa malas untuk bangkit dari posisi tiduranku sekarang. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menahanku di atap gedubg sekolah ini untuk tetap memandang langit, membiarkan rambut ravenku bebas terbawa tiupan angin. Aku masih menatap langit dengan pandangan kosongku sebelum ada suara aneh yang mengusik gendang telingaku. Semakin kutajamkan pendengaranku, dan sekarang lebih terdengar seperti pagar pembatas atap yang dipukul.

Aku perlahan bangkit dari posisi tidurku, berjalan sedikit mengendap ke sumber berisik itu. Seorang gadis. Memukul pagar pembatas atap berulang-kali dengan kepalan tangannya yang mungil. Aku masih bergeming menatapnya, kulihat kepalan tangannya sudah memerah bahkan kulitnya pun sudah tergores dan mengalirkan sedikit cairan merah kental.

Merasa terusik dengan keberadaanku mungkin, gadis berambut pink tua sepunggung itu menghentikan pukulannya dan beralih menatapku.

Kau tahu, bukannya aku sombong atau apa, tapi biasanya... salah, maksudku selalu. Setiap kali ada gadis yang berhadapan denganku, apalagi saat bertatapan dengan kedua onyx-ku secara langsung. Gadis-gadis itu pasti akan langsung menunduk dengan wajah memerah, mendadak gugup, dan yang paling menyebalkan adalah berteriak histeris lalu pingsan. Aku pernah mengalaminya, hei! Selalu.

Tapi gadis di depanku sekarang ini malah menatapku tajam, auranya terasa tidak asing bagiku. Entah kenapa dibalik tatapannya yang penuh kebencian menatapku itu tersembunyi satu hal yang dulu juga pernah kurasakan. Sepi... dia kesepian. Satu hal yang terlintas di pikiranku saat ini adalah

'Aku ingin berteman dengannya'

Sial, sebenarnya kenapa aku ini.

"Sampai kapan Kau mau menatapku, heh!" teriakannya menyadarkanku yang sejak tadi terdiam.

Aku... terdiam lama menatap seorang gadis. Uchiha, sebenarnya kau kenapa?

"Ah, maaf—"

Lihat, bahkan sekarang aku meminta maaf padanya. Ke mana ego-mu yang selangit hei, Uchiha? Aargh!

"Dasar aneh!"

Gadis itu berjalan melewatiku menuju pintu beranjak turun dari atap, tapi lagi-lagi aku melakukan hal bodoh lainnya. Aku menarik lengannya, sukses membuat pandangan menyeramkannya terarah padaku lagi. Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah melihatnya.

"Apa yang Kau—"

"Tanganmu..."

Dia agak melunakkan pandangannya, aku tersenyum lega—

"APA URUSANMU, HAH?"

Aku melepas tarikanku di lengannya dan langsung mengarahkannya ke atas untuk menyelamatkan kedua telingaku dari lengkingan suaranya. Aku menyipitkan pandanganku. Dan saat membuka kedua mataku lagi, gadis itu menghilang.

**:.:Kohoku High School:.:**

Sudah terlanjur telat untuk memasuki kelas Asuma-sensei. Sebaiknya aku tidur di UKS saja.

Saat membuka pintu geser UKS, aku bersyukur sedang tidak ada petugas yang berjaga. Jadi aku bisa bebas membolos hari ini. Sesekali menghilangkan imej siswa teladan ternyata tidak buruk juga. Tapi mataku langsung membulat kaget begitu melihat seseorang yang sedang berbaring tidur di salah satu tempat tidur di sana. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum tipis.

Ah, kita bertemu lagi rupanya.

Aku berjalan mendekati ranjang tempanya tidur sekarang, mataku tiba-tiba terpusat ke kedua tangannya yang dikepalnya erat. Nampak lukanya yang ditutup plester berlapis-lapis yang dilekatkan sembarangan.

Apa dia tidak bisa mengobati lukanya dengan benar?

Aku langsung mengambil kotak P3K di lemari dekat rak besar yang ada di UKS, menggeser satu kursi ke samping ranjang gadis itu. Dan sekarang tebak apa yang aku lakukan?

Aku mengobati luka-luka di tangannya!

Sebenarnya apa yang aku lakukan? Aku sendiri bingung. Hn...

Sebisa mungkin aku melakukannya dengan sangat perlahan, aku tidak mau dia tiba-tiba bangun dan meneriakiku lagi. Itu merepotkan. Aku agak kaget begitu dia berjengit sedikit saat aku membersihkan lukanya dengan alkohol. Untungnya dia tidak terbangun.

Selesai. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum melihat hasil kerjaku mengobati lukanya.

"Oh, aku ketiduran lagi. Aargh!" Gadis itu menggeliatkan badannya sedikit dan mendudukkan tubuhnya, tatapannya berubah mengerikan begitu melihatku yang tepat duduk di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Apa yang Kau lakukan di sini, hah?"

"A-aku, hanya ingin... minggir! Aku ingin istirahat."

Aku mendorong tubuhnya terus ke pinggir tempat tidur sampai dia melompat turun dan sepertinya mengambil ancang-ancang untuk meneriakiku lagi, aku yang sudah membaringkan tubuhku di tempat tidur sekarang langsung menutup rapat mataku.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku begitu tak mendapati teriakan gadis itu, kubuka sebelah mataku untuk melihat apa yang dia lakukan. Gadis itu mengangkat kedua tangannya, memerhatikannya yang sudah terbalut rapi karena 'ulahku'. Aku menangkap raut kaget dari wajahnya, saat dia menatapku— aku yang masih melihat dengan satu mataku hanya memamerkan seringaianku. Kedua tanganku terlipat di depan dada,

BUGH

"Aakh! Hei, apa yang Kau lakukan?"

Aku spontan bangkit dari posisi berbaringku dan mulai mengelus kaki kananku yang dengan tanpa perasaan dipukulnya tepat di tulang keringku. Bisa kau bayangkan rasa sakitnya?

"Seharusnya Aku yang bertanya seperti itu! Dan kenapa Kau mengikutiku, orang aneh!"

"Begini caramu berterima kasih, hah?" balasku tajam.

Dia menggeram kesal menatapku, dengan cepat dia berbalik dan melangkah keluar ruangan. Mulutku terbuka bersiap memanggilnya, tapi dengan cepat kukatupkan rahangku dengan kuat. Hampir saja aku memanggilnya, memangnya apa yang ingin kulakukan sih?

Menahannya agar tetap di sini?

Untuk apa?

Karena aku ingin mengenalnya, menjadikannya teman.

Aaaargh! Sebenarnya aku ini kenapa?

**:.:Kohoku High School:.:**

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berdentang keras sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, tapi kami (baca: aku, Naruto, Kiba, dan Shikamaru) masih berjalan lambat sambil sibuk membahas taktik serangan yang akan kami lakukan, karena sore ini tim basket kami akan latih tanding dengan tim basket dari Aoi High School—sekolahnya berdekatan dengan sekolah kami, hanya berjarak beberapa ratus meter. Walapun masih kelas satu, kami sudah berhasil masuk ke tim inti. Dengan perjuangan yang tak gampang tentunya.

Aku masih memasang telingaku mendengarkan taktik yang sedang direncanakan Shikamaru—walau malas aku mengakuinya, tapi anak ini lumayan... pintar dalam hal tersebut. Oke, dalam bidang akademis juga. Aku kesal berat saat tahu dia dua kali merebut nilai terbaik dari empat kali ujian yang sudah dilaksanakan di kelas kami. Dua ujian sisanya? Tentu saja itu aku!—tapi saat aku mengedarkan pandangan ke bawah melalui jendela di sepanjang koridor, aku mendapati gadis dengan rambut pink tua sedang bergegas menuju belakang sekolah. Di belakangnya kulihat ada sekelompok anak laki-laki yang mengikutinya. Perasaanku tak enak. Tanpa sadar aku berhenti melangkah dan bergeming di sisi jendela.

"Oi, Sasuke!"

"Hn, ada apa?" aku berbalik menghadap Naruto yang sekarang sudah ada di sebelahku.

"Seharusnya Aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Kau tiba-tiba berhenti jalan dan hei, kau sebenarnya sedang melihat apa?"

Naruto mulai sibuk memperhatikan ke bawah jendela tapi sepertinya tidak mendapatkan pemandangan yang menarik. Dia dan juga teman-temanku yang lain buru-buru mengikutiku yang tiba-tiba saja melesat turun dengan sangat cepat.

"Sebaiknya jalan atau naik bus?" Kiba membuka suara begitu kami sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah.

"Bus saja, sepertinya kita sudah terlambat," jawaban Shikamaru mewakili kami yang hanya mengangguk.

Sesampainya di halte setelah semua teman-temanku masuk ke dalam bus, kakiku masih bertahan di pijakanku. Pak supir bus itu sepertinya mulai bosan menungguku naik,

"Hei, aku lupa ketinggalan sesuatu! Nanti aku menyusul!"

Setelah berkata itu aku langsung berbalik lari ke sekolah. Aku mulai membuang pikiran-pikiran aneh tentang gadis tadi dan sekelompok laki-laki bersamanya. Saat sudah sampai di sekolah aku masih saja berlari, dengan cepat melintasi aula. Sedikit lagi, aku sampai ke belakang sekolah. Aku agak kaget begitu mendengar suara berupa pukulan yang lumayan keras di dinding. Mereka berkelahi, sudah kuduga.

Kuharap... dia... baik—

Wow...

"Kau gadis yang mengerikan. Ah, syukurlah kau tak apa,"

Pemandangan ini benar-benar mengagetkanku. Bagaimana tidak? Dalam bayanganku seharusnya sekarang gadis itu sudah dalam keadaan sekarat atau paling tidak tubuh penuh luka dan susah bergerak. Tapi yang terjadi malah kebalikannya, sekelompok laki-laki—yang ukuran tubuhnya lebih besar daripada gadis itu yang memang agak mungil—itu sekarang malah bergelimpangan tak berdaya di sana-sini.

Gadis itu menjatuhkan pemukul besi yang ada di tangannya, berbalik menatapku. Sangat... menyeramkan. Tapi kucoba untuk tetap melawan tatapannya itu. Apa dia tidak menyadari ya, kalau aku hanya ingin jadi temannya? Aku melangkah mantap mendekatinya, menarik pergelangan tangannya dengan perlahan menuntunnya hingga UKS. Aku semakin mengeratkan genggamanku dan berusaha bersikap se-tidak peduli yang kubisa begitu gadis itu mulai meronta berusaha melepaskan genggamanku.

"Hei, bocah aneh! Lepaskan aku!"

"Jangan sok perhatian denganku, tuli!"

"Hei, kau!"

Saat sudah di dalam UKS aku langsung mengambil kotak obat di meja petugas dan mendudukkan gadis itu ke ranjang di sebelahnya. Aku bersiap mengobati kedua tangannya yang terluka parah sepertinya akibat perkelahian tadi. Perban yang sudah kubalut susah-payah tadi jadi kelihatan tak berguna.

Aku bingung melihat dia yang sekarang sedang menutup mata, seperti menahan sakit karena aku mengoleskan alkohol ke kulitnya yang sobek. Dia sepertinya berusaha untuk tidak mengeluh sakit sedikit pun. Tidak ada salahnya kan? Apa dia malu?

Sengaja kutekan agak kuat kapas yang kugunakan untuk mengoles alkohol ke telapak tangannya.

.

.

.

Masih belum ada reaksi, matanya masih menutup. Eh, sepertinya tadi mulutnya terbuka sedikit.

Kutekan lebih keras lagi kapasnya dan

BUGH

Dia memukul kepalaku! Sial!

**:.:Kohoku High School:.:**

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke," tanganku terulur ke hadapannya. Gadis itu menatapku datar, pandangannya masih saja tetap asing dan seolah menolak kehadiranku. Seakan dia tidak mau ada seorang pun yang masuk ke dalam dunianya. Dia lebih senang sendiri. Kupikir pukulannya yang tadi sukses besar membuat kepalaku kehilangan sebagian akal sehatnya!

Gadis itu turun dari ranjang, mulai melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Sebelum dia benar-benar menghilang, dia berbalik,

"Akasuna Tayuya. Dan Kau, enyahlah dari hadapanku."

BLAM

"Sama-sama."

Hebat! Dua kali aku menolongnya dan bahkan tak satu ucapan terima kasih pun keluar dari mulutnya. Oke, bukannya aku pamrih atau apa. Paling tidak itu salah satu bentuk sopan santun kita dalam bersikap kan? Grrr... anak itu, dia—

Drrrt... drrrrt... drrrrrrt...

"Hn?"

_ "Sasuke, skor kita ketinggalan jauh. Pelatih marah besar! Ditambah kau tidak datang, dia mengharapkanmu, tahu!"_

"Apa? Oke, aku ke sana. "

Kenapa aku bisa lupa tentang pertandingannya? Hari ini jadi tambah rumit saja!

**:.:Kohoku High School:.:**

Kohoku High School

Keesokannya

Jam Istirahat

Di sini aku sekarang, atap sekolah. Masih terduduk di dinding batu pembatas yang tidak berkawat. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menutup mataku, membiarkan angin membuat rambut emo-ku terbang berantakan. Saat kedua mataku terbuka, tangan kiriku langsung mengambil ponsel dari saku celanaku. Setelah membukanya, aku langsung mengetikkan beberapa baris kalimat di sebuah kotak putih kosong yang keluar begitu aku mengklik bacaan "compose e-mail".

_ "Your e-mail's success sent!"_

Sudah. Kuharap kau membalas yang satu ini. Paling tidak, semoga kau mau membacanya...

Drrrrt... drrrrt...

Eh, ada pesan masuk. Mungkinkah?

Aku langsung tersenyum kecut begitu tahu itu hanya pesan tak penting dari Naruto,

_ "From: Naruto-baka_

_Kau dmana? Hei, kami mncemaskanmu..."_

Aku langsung mengetikkan balasan untuknya,

_ "To: Naruto-baka_

_ Bkn urusanmu. Aku oke."_

Setelah terkirim aku langsung memasukkan ponselku kembali ke saku. Mereka semua terlalu berlebihan. Walau aku keluar dari tim, hal itu tidak akan membuatku mati. Yah, walau agak sedih memang. Tapi kurasa itu bukan masalah penting. Aku bisa mencoba lagi tahun depan.

TAP

Tanganku reflek menangkap sebuah benda yang tiba-tiba terlempar ke hadapanku.

Sekaleng teh.

"Tayuya."

Dia makin mendekat ke arahku,

"Aku dengar kau dikeluarkan,"

Tanganku mulai membuka penutup kaleng yang ada dalam genggamanku sampai menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup kuat,

"Jadi, kenapa?" aku mulai meneguk tehku—yang dibelikan Tayuya, aku tahu.

Kulihat Tayuya mulai mengalihkan pandangannya berusaha tidak melihatku, kupikir aku baru saja melihat seraut rasa bersalahnya.

"Sudah kubilang, seharusnya kau tidak usah pedulikan aku!"

Aku tersenyum tipis, dia mulai meneriakiku lagi,

"Aku tidak peduli. Sisi positifnya aku bisa mendapatkan teman baru," lagi... aku menjulurkan tanganku ke hadapannya.

Tayuya diam, tapi perlahan tangannya terangkat dan balas menggenggam tanganku. Aku senang sekarang, benar-benar senang. Aku menariknya duduk tepat di sebelahku,

"Lagipula aku bisa mencoba tahun depan untuk masuk tim lagi. Jadi jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku, gadis pemarah."

"Aku bukan gadis pemarah, Uchiha!"

DUAGH

"Kenapa Kau suka sekali memukul kepalaku sih, ha?" Aku langsung balas menarik rambutnya yang terurai panjang.

"Akh! Karena Kau itu menyebalkan, aneh!"

BUGH

"Aduh! Kau lebih menyebalkan, gadis pemarah!" Aku langsung menarik rambutnya dengan memakai kedua tanganku (baca: menjambak rambutnya sekuat tenaga).

"Hei, kau! Awas, kau Uchiha!"

"Coba saja, pemarah!

"Rasakan ini!"

"Cewek lemah!"

"Uchiha bodoh!"

"Hei, sepatuku!"

"Kau yang mulai, bocah aneh!"

Ya, begitulah awal pertemanan kami yang manis. Diwarnai dengan serangkaian pukulan, tendangan, dan sedikit tarikan rambut. Hal itu berlangsung sampai bel masuk berbunyi. Dan aku tidak terlalu terkejut melihat tampang teman-temanku yang melongo sempurna begitu aku masuk ke kelas memakai seragam yang agak berantakan dengan wajah tampanku yang terhias lebam dan sedikit cakaran di pipi.

"Kau berkelahi dengan preman mana, Sasuke? Hahaha..."

Wajahku membentuk seringai kecil,

"Seorang teman baru."

**:.:Kohoku High School:.:**

Ada yang familiar dengan nama sekolah ini?

Bagi yang pernah baca _**Me and My OTAKU Girl**_ pasti tau deh...

Is this secuel?

Hmm... bisa dibilang begitu, chapter 1 ini dimulai dengan Sasuke yang masih kelas satu SMA, fiksi ini lebih dominan ke friendship Sasuke dan teman-temannya sebelum Sakura kembali ke Tokyo. Oke, see ya at the next chap :)


	2. Chapter 2

**:.:K o h o k u H i g h S c h o o l:.:**

**Presented by **

**Dijah-hime**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**D I S C L A I M E R**

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Warning: AU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1st Grade in Kohoku Senior High School**

_Sejak memulai pertemanan dengannya dia masih saja belum bisa menghilangkan sikap dinginnya, masih belum mau terbuka dengan orang lain, lebih menikmati kesendirian dan tenggelam di dunianya sendiri. Aku tahu, aku juga memiliki sikap seperti itu. Kami mirip, kurasa... tapi entahlah sejak bertemu dengan Naruto dan lainnya, sepertinya sikap antisosialku makin lama memudar. Kuharap aku juga bisa mengubahnya. Ya, kuharap dia lebih terbuka, paling tidak padaku._

"Kenapa kau di sini?" Tayuya menatapku heran yang daritadi menunggunya di depan kelas.

"Tentu saja ingin mengantarmu pulang," aku langsung menarik tangannya dan segera melangkah menjauhi kelas.

"Untuk apa hei? Tidak ada kerjaan lain saja," Tayuya menggeram kesal. Dia berusaha menarik paksa tangannya tapi selalu gagal kaena aku mencengkramnya kuat.

"Memang tidak ada. Aku kan sudah dikeluarkan dari tim," jawabku polos sengaja menyinggungnya.

Tarikan tangannya melonggar, sepertinya Tayuya tidak berusaha melepaskan cengkramanku. Haha, tidak sulit juga membuat gadis ini tenang.

**:.:K o h o k u H i g h S c h o o l:.:**

_Dia memang selalu terlihat kasar dari penampilan luarnya yang berantakan. Selalu terlihat berwajah sangar kepada setiap orang yang berpapasan dengannya di koridor sekolah dan tidak pernah absen terlibat dalam suatu perkelahian tiap minggunya. Kau benar, kebanyakan orang akan berpikir berulang kali untuk mau berdekatan dengannya. Apalagi untuk menjadikannya teman. Kau masih bingung kenapa aku mau berteman dengannya? Aku juga. Tapi setelah makin mengenalnya, sedikit demi sedikit kau akan mengetahui kebaikannya._

"Kenapa mengajakku kemari, Uchiha?"

Aku berusaha mengalihkan wajahku dari tatapan mengerikan khas Tayuya ke arahku.

"Aku bosan di rumah. Lagipula aku lapar, kata temanku takoyaki yang dijual di festival ini enak."

Tayuya hanya menghela napas bosan dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling stan penjual makanan di sisi kanan dan kiri kami. Aku mengikuti arah pandangnya, Tayuya menatap lama ke arah penjual... gula kapas?

"Kau mau itu?" telunjukku tepat mengarah ke penjual gula kapas yang masih dipandangi Tayuya.

"Eh? Itu, aku hanya—"

"Ayo ke sana," aku langsung menarik tangannya ke tempat penjual gula kapas tersebut.

"Ah, kalian beruntung. Hanya tinggal satu!" tuan penjual gula kapas itu berujar pada kami sambil menyerahkan bungkus gumpalan kapas pink itu padaku. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Setelah membayarnya aku memberikannya pada Tayuya. Dia terlihat lama sekali memandang gula kapas di tangannya itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka gadis pemarah sepertimu suka makanan manis—" aku berniat menggodanya tapi sepertinya Tayuya sama sekali tidak mendengar ucapanku barusan.

"Sudah lama sekali..."

"Apa?" suaranya terdengar terlalu kecil di keramaian seperti ini.

"Aku... tidak makan ini," Tayuya tersenyum tipis ke arahku. Tapi selanjutnya dia memasang wajahnya kembali datar, "Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu, Uchiha?"

"Hn. Tidak... aku beli minuman dulu. Kau tunggu di sini," aku langsung berlari menjauhinya ke arah kios minuman. Saat mengantri untuk membeli, aku sempat melihat gadis kecil yang menangis sangat keras pada ibunya. Aku hanya memperhatikannya sekilas sebelum mereka pergi menjauh dan si ibu masih belum bisa mendiamkan anaknya.

"Eh, cepat sekali kau menghabiskan gula kapasnya?" aku bingung begitu bungkusan gula kapas yang kubelikan tadi sudah menghilang dari tangannya. Aku menyodorkan segelas teh dingin pada Tayuya.

"Begitulah...," Tayuya hanya tertawa kecil ke arahku lalu mulai meminum tehnya.

"Hei, katanya mau beli takoyaki... ayo ke sana!" ucap Tayuya dan dia mulai melangkah menuju salah satu stan makanan di seberang kami.

Saat Tayuya melangkah dari posisi awalnya, aku tidak bisa berhenti melepaskan pandanganku ke arah seorang ibu dan anak perempuannya yang kini tertawa senang. Di tangan kanan anak kecil itu tergenggam erat sebuah bungkusan plastik bening berisi gumpalan kapas merah muda.

Aku tersenyum memandang mereka, bergantian saat melihat punggung Tayuya yang makin lama makin menjauhiku.

**:.:K o h o k u H i g h S c h o o l:.:**

_Aku senang saat dia semakin hari semakin terbuka padaku. Dia mulai mau menceritakan tentang keluarganya padaku, tentu saja aku yang harus memancingnya terlebih dahulu. Dan rasanya agak menyesakkan begitu tahu dia berasal dari keluarga yang kurang harmonis. Memang sangat mudah ditebak kenapa dia sampai berkepribadian seperti ini. Tapi hal yang mengejutkan lainnya adalah saat mengetahui kalau dia bukanlah anak kandung dari keluarganya yang sekarang. Ya, dia memang anak adopsi dari salah satu panti asuhan di Adachi-ku. Kalian tahu, rasanya aku ingin sekali menghajar kedua orang tuanya begitu tahu bagaimana mereka bersikap selama ini kepada dia. Menyebalkan._

ZRASSH...

Aku melangkah malas keluar dari UKS. Ponsel yang sejak tadi sudah menempel di telingaku kini kututup kasar dan langsung kumasukkan ke saku celana. Sudah berkali-kali dihubungi, kenapa gadis itu juga tidak mengangkatnya? Dia itu kan masih sakit, kenapa juga tiba-tiba menghilang. Ah,sial. Dasar gadis keras kepala.

Aku memandang keluar jendela, di luar sedang hujan deras. Bel pulang sekolah sudah berdentang sejak tiga puluh menit lalu. Sekolah sudah sepi, dan sekarang aku masih "terkurung" di sini berkeliling sekolah untuk mencari gadis berambut pink tua itu.

"Apa dia berkelahi lagi, ya?"

Tiba-tiba aku jadi sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Aku langsung berlari ke loker untuk mengambil payung lipatku yang berwarna hitam. Dengan segera aku berlari ke belakang sekolah.

Aku agak lega begitu tak mendapati siapa pun di sana.

Kepalaku langsung terarah ke sumber bunyi di belakangku, seperti batangan besi yang jatuh, dan aku tidak kaget lagi saat Tayuya tersenyum miris ke arahku,

"Mereka agak sulit dihajar. Hehe.."

Aku masih terdiam di posisiku, tangan kananku yang memegang payung tiba-tiba mengerat. Aku kesal, sangat kesal padanya. Seragam sekolahnya sudah berantakan dan pastinya basah total karena guyuran hujan. Dia menyeret kakinya untuk terus melangkah ke arahku. Tapi tidak berlangsung lama, karena detik selanjutnya dia ambruk dan tak sadarkan diri.

"Gadis bodoh! Sudah kubilang untuk tetap di UKS kan? Kau itu tidak pernah sekali pun mendengarkan ucapanku!"

Aku merasakan tubuh Tayuya yang sekarang berada di punggungku bergetar hebat karena kedinginan. Aku bersyukur hujannya sudah berhenti, jadi aku tidak terlalu repot untuk menggendongnya pulang ke rumah.

"Kau cerewet seperti wanita, Uchiha."

Tayuya agak kesulitan berbicara. Aku tahu dia pasti berusaha keras melawan rasa sakit yang menyerang tubuhnya. Suhu badannya tinggi sekali, jauh lebih tinggi sejak aku meninggalkannya tadi di UKS.

"Aku serius, Tayuya!"

"..."

"Kenapa diam?"

"Ma-af..."

Sebuah lengkungan tercipta sempurna di wajahku.

.

.

.

TING TONG

Rumahnya gelap, sepertinya memang tidak ada orang di dalam sana.

"Apa orang tuamu belum pulang?"

Kurasakan di balik punggungku tangan Tayuya tergerak ke sakunya seperti mencari sesuatu. Tangannya terulur ke depan wajahku. Kunci.

Aku membuka pintu rumah Tayuya, mendorongnya terbuka dengan perlahan. Tangan Tayuya meraba dinding di dekat pintu berusaha menemukan saklar lampu.

KLEK

Di depan kami sekarang ada seorang wanita berambut hitam dikuncir ke atas yang sedang terduduk di lantai. Di sekeliling wanita itu bergelimpangan banyak botol minuman. Aku masih bergeming tanpa melakukan gerakan apapun. Rasa kaget masih menyelimutiku, otakku penuh dengan pikiran-pikiran aneh. Tidak mungkin, wanita ini... ibunya?

Wanita itu berusaha bangkit dari duduknya, tangan kirinya memegang erat sebuah botol minuman. Matanya menyipit ke arahku, bukan lebih tepatnya ke arah Tayuya yang sekarang di gendonganku,

"Kau—"

"Uchiha, cepat ke tangga. Naik ke atas," Tayuya berteriak tepat di telingaku.

Tapi aku masih saja terdiam. Wanita di depan kami, dia mengacung-acungkan telunjuknya tepat ke wajahku.

"Uchiha!" satu teriakan lagi dari Tayuya menyadarkanku, aku langsung berlari ke tangga, secepat kilat menaikinya. Masih terdengar teriakan wanita tadi dari bawah,

"Gadis kurang ajar!"

Tayuya langsung bergerak turun dari gendonganku dan berlari masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar dan langsung menguncinya. Aku masih diam memandangi pintu kamar Tayuya tanpa sadar kalau wanita tadi sudah ada di belakangku.

"Nyonya, aku—"

"Minggir kau!"

Tanpa kuduga wanita itu mendorongku sekuat tenaga hingga terjatuh ke sisi tangga. Aku langsung menahan tubuhku dengan kedua tanganku agar tak meluncur jatuh di tangga. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka wanita yang sedang dalam pengaruh alkohol bisa jadi sekuat itu.

"Buka pintunya, gadis bodoh!"

BRAK BRAK BRAK

PRANG!

Wanita itu melemparkan botol minuman yang dipegangnya tepat ke pintu kamar Tayuya. Pecahan kacanya jatuh bertaburan di lantai depan pintu kamar tersebut.

"Kubilang buka pintunya, gadis sial!"

Aku beranjak bangkit dan menghampiri wanita tadi,

"Apa yang Anda lakukan?"

"Ini bukan ur—"

Kulihat pintu kamar Tayuya terbuka, dia sudah mengganti bajunya dengan hoodie tebal warna abu-abu dan memakai celana tiga per empat warna hitam.

Tayuya langsung menarik tanganku dia membawa kami berlari menuruni tangga dan keluar dari rumah dengan cepat. Tayuya sama sekali tidak menggubris teriakan-teriakan wanita tadi. Tayuya terus membawa kami berlari, dia baru berhenti begitu kami sampai di sebuah taman. Nafasnya terengah-engah, wajahnya memerah. Kurasa suhu tubuhnya belum turun juga. Dia langsung duduk di salah satu bangku yang berada di bawah lampu taman.

Dia terus saja menundukkan wajahnya, sekarang aku bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Aku... pergi sebentar. Tetap di sini!"

Setelah yakin kali ini Tayuya mendengarkanku dengan respon anggukannya itu aku baru beranjak pergi dari taman.

.

.

"Minum ini," aku menyerahkan bungkusan obat dan sebotol air mineral pada Tayuya.

Dia memasukkan obat ke mulutnya lalu menenggak banyak air hingga hanya tinggal seperempat.

Aku yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya bisa menatap gadis itu dalam diam.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang, eh?" Tayuya menatapku tajam, dia menggeretakkan giginya. Matanya mulai berair, dengan segera Tayuya memalingkan wajahnya ke atas.

"Aku..."

Tubuh Tayuya agak menegang begitu aku menariknya ke pelukanku, aku mengelus punggungnya berusaha menenangkannya,

"...merasa seperti seorang teman yang tidak berguna."

**:.:K o h o k u H i g h S c h o o l:.:**

_Ada kabar baik, dia mulai dekat dengan banyak murid sekarang. Termasuk Naruto. Kudengar dia juga sangat dekat dengan seorang gadis kaca mata berambut merah yang tidak kuingat namanya. Walau aku agak sebal juga, karena gadis itu sering mendekatiku dan menyatakan perasaannya dengan berlebihan yang sudah membuatku muak. Hn, paling tidak sekarang dia punya sahabat perempuan. _

"Kerjamu lambat."

Aku melirik sebal ke arah suara yang sangat kukenali itu. Tayuya yang sedang duduk di pinggir jendela menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatapku dengan pandangan meremehkan. Rrr! Ingin sekali kulemparkan sapu yang sekarang di tanganku ini ke arah gadis menyebalkan itu.

"Kalau tidak mau membantu sebaiknya diam saja," aku meneruskan kegiatan menyapuku. Dengan cepat memasukkan tumpukan sampah itu ke dalam tong sampah.

SRAKK

"Ah, kalian masih di sini rupanya!" Naruto yang datang memakai baju latihan basketnya melangkah mendekatiku, dia membantuku mengembalikan tong sampah keluar kelas dan kembali masuk ke dalam.

"Kau bolos latihan, eh?" Tayuya menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada sambil mengedikkan dagunya ke arah Naruto.

Naruto menyeringai kecil, dia berjalan mendekati jendela yang diduduki Tayuya.

Firasatku bilang akan ada hal yang menarik akan terjadi.

"Tentu saja tidak, Tayuya-chan. Aku kan sedang istirahat, aku ingin melihat dua temanku ini. Apa tidak boleh, hmm?"

"Jangan memanggilku dengan _suffix_ –chan, Naruto. Itu menjijikkan," aku tertawa geli melihat Tayuya yang mulai salah tingkah begitu Naruto semakin merapatkan dirinya ke jendela tempat Tayuya duduk. Dia tidak bisa kabur kemana-mana lagi,

"Kau mau apa, Naruto? Jangan mendekat, bocah bau!" Tayuya berteriak keras tepat di depan wajah Naruto yang memang sangat dekat dengannya.

"Aku tidak terlalu bau kok, Tayuya-chan..." Naruto menarik kerah kaosnya dan mengendus badannya sendiri, "mau bukti?"

"NAR—"

Terlambat!

"Hahahahahaha!" Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tawaku melihat wajah pasrah Tayuya saat dipeluk erat Naruto. Bukannya melepaskannya, kini Naruto makin menempelkan wajah Tayuya ke badannya.

"Hoek!" Tayuya memandang kesal ke arah Naruto yang malah menampilkan cengiran khasnya. Sayang sekali pelukan hangat itu tidak berlagsung lama.

"Ha-haha.." tawaku mulai mereda karena tiba-tiba melihat wajah Naruto yang menyeringai ke arahku.

"Giliranmu, Teme!"

"Tidak akan!" aku sudah ingin berlari keluar kelas, tapi entah sejak kapan Tayuya sudah ada di belakangku dan mengunci kedua tanganku. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak sekarang. Naruto yang semakin dekat denganku mulai merentangkan kedua tangannya,

"STOP—"

Sial!

**:.:K o h o k u H i g h S c h o o l:.:**

_Akhir-akhir ini aku mulai menyadari kalau dia sepertinya tertarik dengan salah seorang senpai di sekolah kami. Sudah lama kuperhatikan kalau dia sering memperhatikan laki-laki itu jika kami berpapasan dengannya atau kadang aku menangkap basahnya yang sedang menatap senpai itu waktu jam olahraga dari balik kelasnya. Aku agak geli memikirkannya, tapi syukurlah temanku ini masih gadis yang normal._

"Kalau tidak mau mengaku juga, sekarang aku akan menemui Kimimaro-senpai!"

Aku melangkah menjauhinya bersiap turun dari atap sekolah.

"Memangnya kau ingin melakukan apa padanya, hey? Menyatakan perasaan atas namaku? Lucu sekali. Haha.." Tayuya menatapku dengan pandangan menyebalkan khasnya. Tapi kali ini sepertinya aku yang akan menang, hei. Tanganku bergerak menuju saku baju seragamku dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda panjang putih, melambaikannya di atas kepalaku,

"Tentu saja untuk meyerahkan ini," ucapku santai.

Aku senang dia mulai bereaksi, dengan cepat dia mengejarku. Berusaha meraih benda putih yang kupegang. Tapi dengan tubuhnya yang jauh lebih pendek dariku, aku yakin dia tidak akan bisa meraihnya.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkannya? Kembalikan, Sasuke!" Aku senang melihat wajahnya yang memerah itu. Haha, baru kali ini aku merasa aneh melihat gadis yang jatuh cinta.

"Bilang padaku sejak kapan kau menyukainya?"

Tayuya menyerah berusaha mengambil surat cintanya dari tanganku, dia mulai melangkah mendekati pagar pembatas dan duduk menyender padanya.

Aku bergerak mengikutinya dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah menyukainya saat di panti asuhan."

"Kau satu panti asuhan dengan Kimimaro-senpai?" tanyaku kaget, benar-benar tidak percaya dengan pendengaranku.

Tayuya mengangguk, "Sebenarnya Kimimaro-san juga tinggal di rumah yang sama denganku."

"Kalian diadopsi bersamaan maksudmu?"

"Ya, tapi tahun lalu dia pergi dari rumah karena tidak tahan dengan sikap orang tua asuh kami."

.

.

BUGH

"Kenapa kau pukul kepalaku, Uchiha?"

"Bodoh, kenapa tidak ikut pergi dengan Kimimaro?"

Tayuya memalingkan wajahnya, "Ya, tapi tidak sekarang."

"Oh, maksudnya kalian memang sudah berencana untuk tinggal bersama, ya?" tanyaku menggodanya.

"Ah, bukan! Maksudku aku juga akan pergi dari rumah itu. Tapi tidak sekarang."

Aku tertawa geli melihat Tayuya salah tingkah.

**:.:K o h o k u H i g h S c h o o l:.:**

_Dia sangat perhatian pada orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Kali ini aku benar-benar tidak terlalu bangga dengan klan Uchiha yang sudah bersumbangsih besar dalam hal ketidakpekaanku yang sudah mencapai batasnya. Kadang aku merasa sangat kerdil bila berhadapan dengan dia. Memang dia tidak terlalu memperlihatkannya, tapi saat kau benar-benar memerhatikan mata hazel yang polos itu kau akan segera mengetahui ada perasaan yang sangat rapuh dan juga hangat di dalam sana._

"Kau sendiri bagaimana perkembangan tentang Sakura?"

DEG...

"Soal itu... dia masih belum membalas satu pun e-mailku,"

Aku memalingkan wajahku dari tatapan Tayuya ke arah jendela di koridor. Aku terkejut tiba-tiba dia merampas ponsel dari tanganku.

"Aku penasaran apa yang kau tulis dalam e-mailmu sampai Sakura tidak pernah— Dasar Sasuke BAKA! Bagaimana dia akan membalas e-mailmu kalau kata-katamu sedatar ini? Tidak ada romantisnya sama sekali!"

Aku berusaha menyelamatkan kedua telingaku dari lengkingan suara Tayuya,

"Memangnya aku harus menulis apa?"

"Tch!"

Tayuya tidak menggubrisku, dia masih saja sibuk mengutak-atik ponselku. Dan tiba-tiba saja ponsel itu sudah melayang ke arahku,

"Hey, hati-hati!" aku berteriak kesal ke arahnya tapi Tayuya malah menjulurkan lidahnya ke arahku. Tanganku bersiap menjambak rambutnya yang tergerai itu tapi gerakanku terhenti begitu ponsel yang kupegang mendadak bergetar, aku membukanya dengan cepat. Kukedipkan mataku berulang-ulang, membaca tulisan di layar ponselku dengan perlahan,

"from: Sakura-hime

reply to: Gomenasai, Hime-chan 3

Benarkah itu, Sasuke-kun? :")

Aku senang mendengarnya..."

"Tayuya! terima kasih, berkat kau akhirnya Sakura membalas e-mailku!"

Aku langsung memeluk erat tubuh Tayuya. Aku benar-benar senang, Kami-sama... arigatō!

"Se-sak, **Ba-ka**!" aku langsung melepaskan pelukanku begitu kedua tangan Tayuya memukuli punggungku.

"Ah, maaf. Aku kelewat senang, Tayuya! Haha.."

Tayuya memegangi dadanya, berusaha menormalkan aliran udara ke paru-parunya.

"Ah, Tayu-chan... kenapa wajahmu semerah itu, kau sakit?" aku hanya terdiam saat laki-laki itu—Kimimaro—yang tiba-tiba saja lewat di koridor yang kami tempati, mengelus pucuk kepala Tayuya, terlihat begitu mengkhawatirkannya.

Saat akhirnya Kimimaro pergi, Tayuya melambai senang ke arahnya.

"Kau! Jangan-jangan?" aku menatapnya kesal, kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku sih!

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Sebenarnya sudah seminggu kami—"

Aku langsung menjitak kepalanya,

"Kenapa tidak bilang padaku? Kau anggap apa aku ini, ha?"

"Justru karena aku memikirkanmu, makanya aku belum bilang," Tayuya mengelus kepalanya dan memandangku sebal.

Ah, kalau dia bilang sudah berpacaran dengan Kimimaro pasti aku akan menyuruhnya untuk lebih menghabiskan waktu bersama pacarnya itu. Apa dia takut aku kesepian, ya? Apalagi saat ini Naruto dan lainnya juga sibuk latihan untuk pertandingan. Kau benar-benar memikirkan aku ya, Tayuya?

Aku mencubit hidungnya gemas,

"Sasuke!"

"Ini hukuman untukmu gadis nakal."

Tayuya menggigit tanganku kesal.

"Sudah, sana pulang dengan Kimimaro. Aku mau membalas e-mail Sakura dulu. Jangan menggangguku, pergi sana!" aku menggerakkan tanganku mengusirnya.

"Cih, aku duluan ya!" Tayuya melangkah menjauh.

"Hn, terima kasih..." aku bergumam lirih ke arahnya kupastikan dia tidak bisa mendengarnya. Aku tersenyum tipis.

"Sama-sama, Sasuke-chan~"

Sial, dia mendengarnya!

Aku kembali memandang layar ponselku. Senyumku belum bisa sepenuhnya hilang dari wajahku. Gosh! Kau tahu, rasanya aku ingin meledak hanya karena membaca e-mail ini!

Aku penasaran dengan e-mail yang dikirimkan Tayuya yang mampu membuat Sakura membalasnya,

.

.

.

.

.

"To: Sakura-hime

Subject: Gomenasai, Hime-chan 3

Dear, Sakura-hime... aku tahu aku yang bodoh karena selalu bersikap dingin padamu, ketidakpekaanku yang kuyakin sangat menyiksamu, wajahku yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya padamu.

Kuharap masih ada kesempatan untuk bersamamu, menggantikan semua sikap bodohku selama kau ada bersamaku.

**Aishiteru, Sakura Haruno**.."

.

_Apa aku seburuk itu? Dasar gadis nakal! Awas kau, Tayuya..._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

**Special chapter for Special day~ :)**

.

.

.

..::24 Maret 2012::..

.

.

.

P.S my big thanks for** YOU all** and specially for darkflash, Ishimaru Yamato, Uchiha Kagamie :D-thanks for your review, guys..


	3. New Family

"Apa dia baik-baik saja? Bagaimana keadaannya, apakah parah? Itu hanya demam biasa kan, Hatake-_san_?"

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir, Sasuke-_san_. Teman anda hanya kelelahan. Biarkan dia istirahat selama beberapa hari untuk memulihkan kesehatannya."

Sasuke menarik napas lega dan hendak bertanya lagi pada dokter di hadapannya tersebut sebelum tangan Itachi menyenggol lengannya dan memberinya isyarat untuk tenang. Ditariknya Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam kamar meninggalkan dokter Hatake bersama Ibu mereka di luar.

"Tayuya akan baik-baik saja. Lihat, dia hanya butuh istirahat." Itachi mengarahkan dagunya ke ranjang besar yang biasa ditempati oleh Sasuke. Seorang gadis dengan wajah memerah penuh peluh masih terlelap, rambut pink tua miliknya tergerai berantakan menutupi bantal yang menyanggah kepalanya.

"Kau lihat, badannya masih panas." Sasuke memandang nanar wajah sahabatnya yang terlihat sangat kesakitan itu, dia langsung mengambil handuk kecil dari nakas sebelah tempat tidur dan mengelap peluh di sekeliling wajah Tayuya dengan hati-hati.

"Dia masih belum sadar," ucap Sasuke yang kini telah duduk di kursi kecil di samping tempat tidur.

"Hei, mau kubawa makan malammu ke sini?" Itachi menepuk bahu adiknya pelan sekadar untuk mendapat perhatian dari lawan bicaranya.

"Aku tidak lapar. Kau turun saja, _aniki_." Sasuke tidak berniat menoleh ke arah kakaknya, kini dia sibuk merapikan rambut panjang Tayuya yang tergerai berantakan.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi Itachi langsung berbalik dan keluar dari kamar adiknya tersebut. Dia tidak ingin mengusik Sasuke saat _mood_-nya sedang buruk. Terakhir kali melihat Sasuke sefrustasi ini adalah saat adiknya tersebut ditinggal pergi oleh Sakura. Itachi tersenyum miris mengingat kejadian waktu itu. Sasuke bahkan hampir gila menurutnya.

Kejadian malam tadi terputar ulang di memorinya, Itachi hampir tertawa mengingat kediaman mereka yang selalu tenang berubah hiruk-pikuk saat hampir tengah malam Sasuke pulang ke rumah sambil membawa Tayuya dalam gendongannya. Adiknya yang kelihatan panik langsung menyuruh semua pelayan untuk menyiapkan baju ganti, air hangat, dan semua kebutuhan untuk mengurus Tayuya. Jeritan Sasuke terdengar di penjuru rumah, kepala pelayan langsung menghubungi dokter keluarga Uchiha setelah tersentak mendapat perintah dari Sasuke. Ibu mereka bahkan langsung turun tangan untuk mengganti pakaian Tayuya.

"_Kaa-san_...," Itachi menoleh pada ibunya yang duduk di ruang makan sambil meminum secangkir _ocha_, "kupikir akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka," sambung Itachi dengan raut bingung saat melihat meja makan kosong tanpa hidangan apapun.

"Tayuya-_chan_ masih belum sadar. Ibu sudah tahu kalau Sasuke tidak ingin makan malam... benar, kan?" Mikoto tersenyum kecil sebelum kembali meminum ocha-nya.

"Hn, kalau begitu kenapa _Kaa-san_ menyuruhku mengajaknya makan malam?" Itachi memandang datar wajah ibunya yang kini tertawa kecil.

"Hanya sekadar untuk melaksanakan kewajiban seorang Ibu."

Itachi tersenyum menanggapi jawaban ibunya, dia mengalihkan atensinya sebelum berkata, "Kuharap Tayuya dapat merubah sifat buruk Sasuke."

"_Kaa-san_ yakin kalau Tayuya-_chan_ pasti bisa melakukannya."

Itachi dapat merasakan tidak ada keraguan dalam ucapan ibunya, dia menganggukkan kepala ke arah ibunya, yang balas tersenyum padanya.

**..::Kohoku High School::..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**NARUTO** © Masashi Kishimoto

_No commercial advantages is gained by making this fanfic_

**Kohoku High School** © Dijah-hime

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nghhh..."

Wajahnya bergerak perlahan ke kanan, bunyi napas yang teratur kini mulai terdengar. Kelopak matanya sedikit terbuka dan menunjukkan _hazel_ redup yang mulai beradaptasi dengan silau mentari yang menerobos masuk dari celah tirai-tirai putih menutupi jendela kaca besar di sebrangnya.

Suara lenguhan kembali terdengar, Tayuya menggeram kesal karena masih begitu sulit pita suaranya untuk bekerja secara normal. Saat menoleh ke kiri didapatinya kepala Sasuke yang tergolek tepat disisi ranjangnya.

Bersusah payah Tayuya berusaha mengangkat badannya untuk duduk bersandar di kepala tempat tidur.

"Ah~! Serasa hidup kembali," Tayuya mengembalikan gelas berisi air yang ditemukannya kembali ke nakas di samping tempat tidur.

"Tayuya, kau sudah sadar!" Sasuke yang baru terbangun langsung menghambur ke arah Tayuya. Diceknya kembali suhu tubuh gadis itu, "Masih sedikit panas. Tetap di sini untuk istirahat, sarapanmu akan diantar sebentar lagi," ucap Sasuke dan langsung beralih menelepon kepala pelayan.

"Apa ada yang sakit? Benar sudah tidak apa-apa?"

Tayuya hampir ingin melemparkan bantal ke arah Sasuke begitu melihat wajahnya yang begitu cemas, kenapa Sasuke bercanda di saat seperti ini, pikirnya. Tapi langsung diurungkannya karena dia sama sekali tidak melihat kepura-puraan dalam manik _onyx_ Sasuke.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa. Mungkin hanya kelelahan."

"Lihat, kan? Sudah kubilang berapa kali untuk berhenti dari kerja _part-time_-mu itu?"

Tayuya balas memandang kesal begitu mendapati teriakan Sasuke,

"Kita sudah membahasnya berulang kali. Aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar sekarang."

"Maaf, maafkan aku. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan apapun. Maaf..."

Tayuya berkedip berulang kali memastikan bahwa orang yang dihadapannya ini memang benar Sasuke, lawan bertengkar abadinya. Tubuhnya merinding begitu mendengar permintaan maaf berulang kali dari mulut Sasuke.

Gadis bersurai _pink_ tua tersebut mendadak bisu saat jemari Sasuke dengan telaten menyelipkan poninya ke belakang telinga dan merapikan rambut panjangnya.

"Kau harus makan yang banyak untuk mengembalikan energimu. Setelah ini kau harus meminum vitamin yang telah disiapkan dokter."

Tayuya dengan patuh menbuka mulut saat menerima suap demi suap dari Sasuke. Tidak pernah dilihatnya sosok Uchiha di depannya bisa bersikap sesabar dan seperhatian ini pada orang lain. Tayuya rasa dia butuh seseorang untuk menamparnya agar segera terbangun dari mimpi buruk yang kelewat mengerikan ini.

**..::Kohoku High School::..**

Dipandanginya sosok wanita di sisi ranjang yang kini sibuk mengupas apel. Mukanya agak memerah mengingat perhatian dan sikap baik yang telah diberi sosok wanita itu padanya, bahkan dia memaksa untuk dipanggil 'kaa-san' olehnya.

"Nah, Tayuya-_chan_... ayo buka mulutnya."

Tayuya mengunyah apel-apel yang disuapkan padanya dengan perlahan. Tidak ingin waktu kebersamaan mereka terlewat singkat begitu saja.

"_Kaa-san_."

Mikoto yang baru kembali sehabis mencuci tangannya memandang intens ke arah lawan bicaranya pandangannya menyiratkan rasa khawatir,

"Ada apa Tayuya-_chan_? Wajahmu kelihatan tidak nyaman... apa kau merasa pusing?"

Tebakan Ibu Sasuke memang tepat sasaran, pikirnya. Ingatannya melayang ke beberapa jam lalu saat pandangan Sasuke yang begitu mencemaskannya, semua ucapan lemah lembut Sasuke padanya, dan segala bentuk perhatian Sasuke lainnya. Tidak ada cacian kasar, tarikan rambut, atau cakaran yang biasa didapatkannya saat berkelahi dengan pemuda itu. Tayuya bernapas lega begitu tahu Sasuke akan pergi keluar untuk beberapa saat, paling tidak sekarang dia dapat bernapas lega untuk menghindar dari segala bentuk kebaikan Sasuke yang entah kenapa membuatnya alergi.

"Sasuke... kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu padaku. _Kaa-san_ mengerti maksudku, kan?"

Mikoto menggenggam tangan Tayuya erat, menyelam dalam iris _hazel_ milik gadis di hadapannya,

"Mungkin karena dia takut kehilanganmu... seperti dia kehilangan Sakura dulu."

**..::Kohoku High School::..**

"Aku membelikan beberapa pakian untukmu, ada beberapa _dress_ juga. Akan kutaruh dalam lemariku."

Tayuya mengikuti setiap detil gerakan Sasuke yang dengan sigap menyusun baju-baju yang baru dibelinya ke dalam lemari. Kini pemuda itu berdiri di depan meja rias dan mulai mengeluarkan barang-barang dari dalam tas belanjaannya di atas meja. Tepat satu hari sejak pertama kali Tayuya diajak menginap di rumah Sasuke, besoknya Mikoto langsung membeli sebuah meja rias dan menempatkannya di kamar Sasuke dengan alasan bahwa ibunya itu sangat senang merias wajah gadis yang telah dianggapnya bagian dari Uchiha. Waktu itu Mikoto hampir menangis saat mendengar penjelasan Sasuke mengenai keluarga angkat Tayuya yang selalu memperlakukannya buruk. Sejak saat itu Nyonya Uchiha tersebut bersikeras mengajak Tayuya untuk tinggal di kediaman Uchiha dan ingin mengangkatnya sebagai anak. Tapi Tayuya menolak, karena belum waktu yang tepat untuk meninggalkan keluarga angkatnya tersebut. Sejak saat itu Mikoto selalu menyayangi Tayuya dan memperlakukannya selayak anak sendiri.

"Apa itu?" Tayuya memandang penasaran sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sisi bawah tempat tidur.

Sasuke berbalik menghadap Tayuya dan mengangkat tabung putih pendek di genggamannya,

"Ini krim wajah. _Kaa-san_ menyuruhku untuk membeli semua produk perawatan tubuh dan wajah ini untukmu."

"Aa, aku juga sudah memberi suplemen tambahan untukmu. Kau harus rutin meminumnya agar kesehatanmu cepat pulih," ucap Sasuke disela kesibukannnya menyusun barang-barang di meja rias.

"Berhenti... berhenti bersikap seperti ini."

Tubuh Sasuke seakan membatu begitu mendengar suara Tayuya di belakangnya. Tetapi perlahan tangannya kembali bergerak untuk menyusun barang di meja rias,

"Kau bicara apa? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau seperti menjadi Sasuke yang tdak aku kenal," Tayuya memandang tajam ke _onyx_ Sasuke yang kini telah berbalik dan mulai berjalan mendekatinya.

Sasuke mendudukkan diri di sebelah Tayuya, menarik tubuh gadis itu untuk menghadapnya. Tangan kanannya mengelus pipi Tayuya, "Aku tetap Sasuke yang kau kenal, mengerti?"

"Kau tahu, aku lebih suka saat kau meneriakiku atau menarik rambutku seperti biasanya. Bukannya bersikap _err_—kau pasti mengerti maksudku."

Sasuke menarik tangannya dari wajah Tayuya, gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya begitu melihat raut kecewa milik Sasuke.

"Tentu aku memperlakukanmu beda dari biasanya... kau itu sedang sakit," Sasuke berujar malas dan memutar bola matanya.

"Kautahu ini hanya demam biasa dan bahkan sekarang aku sudah sehat."

"Sudahlah. Jangan membebani pikiranmu dengan hal yang tidak penting seperti ini. Kau harus istirahat...," ujar Sasuke yang mulai malas menanggapi komentar Tayuya tentang perubahan sikapnya. Ditariknya tangan gadis itu agar kembali berbaring di ranjang.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu... aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu seperti yang Sakura-_san_ lakukan dulu." Tayuya menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke dan menahan pemuda itu tetap duduk berhadapan dengannya.

Gadis itu menangkap jelas perubahan emosi di manik _onyx_ lawan bicaranya tersebut. Jadi benar perkiraan _Kaa-san_ tentang perubahan sikap Sasuke selama ini, pikirnya.

"Karena kau telah memberikan segalanya... segalanya yang membuatku sadar jika hidup bukan hanya untuk merasakan sakit. Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu. Aku janji, Sasuke... "

Perasaan takut akan kehilangan seseorang yang begitu penting dalam hidupmu adalah mimpi buruk yang akan terus berputar dalam benaknya berulang kali diiringi rasa penyesalan dan akan terus menghantuinya di tiap tidur malamnya. Dan yang Sasuke pastikan bahwa dia sama sekali tidak ingin mengulang kesalahan untuk kedua kalinya. Sudah cukup hatinya terkoyak dan pikirannya menggila saat ditinggalkan oleh pujaan hatinya dulu. Kini dia tidak akan membiarkan sahabatnya pergi karena kebodohan yang sama.

'_Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu'_

Entah kenapa kalimat itu membuatnya merasa nyaman... menghilangkan rasa ketakutan akan ditinggalkan seperti dahulu... makin menguatkan hatinya akan makna kepercayaan.

Perlahan kedua ujung bibirnya tertarik ke atas, hampir berbisik dia berujar di dekat telinga Tayuya,

"_Arigatou_."

**..::Kohoku High School::..**

Tayuya memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri, rambutnya yang panjang terjatuh perlahan mengikuti arah kepalanya. Kedua manik _hazel_-nya asik mengikuti gestur wanita paruh baya yang kini sibuk memilah gaun yang pantas untuk dikenakan oleh Tayuya. Namun nampaknya tak satu pun yang klop di hati Nyonya Uchiha tersebut. Dilemparkannya gaun cokelat selutut dengan rimpel sederhana di bagian bawah dan aksen pita putih di selipan kerah atasnya. Mikoto kembali menggerutu kesal,

"_Kaa-san_ rasa memang tidak ada gaun kaa-san yang cocok untukmu, Tayuya. Semuanya terlihat kuno untuk gadis kaa-san yang cantik ini. Emm... semoga ada satu gaun yang dibeli Sasuke cocok untukmu."

Tayuya segera bangkit dari duduknya, ditariknya perlahan tangan Mikoto menahan wanita itu yang hendak pergi ke kamar Sasuke.

"Aku ingin memakai gaun milik _kaa-san_. Gaun ini model klasik, bukan kuno. Lihat, _kaa-san_... pas kan denganku?"

Tayuya memasangkan gaun cokelat di depan tubuhnya, memandang Mikoto untuk meminta pendapatnya.

"Kau cantik, sayang. Apapun yang kaupakai..." Tangan Mikoto terulur ke pucuk kepala Tayuya dan mengelusnya lembut, membuat pipi gadis beriris _hazel_ itu memerah karena pujian dan seluruh kasih yang tercurah padanya.

Awalnya Tayuya menolak untuk ikut dalam pesta yang diadakan oleh salah seorang kolega kenalan keluarga Uchiha tersebut, tapi paksaan dari Mikoto yang mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah 'keluarga' dan penekanan untuk harus pergi bersama membuatnya luluh. Saat berhadapan dengan seluruh kenalan keluarga Uchiha tak pelak Tayuya merasa canggung, namun Mikoto yang selalu berada di sisinya membuat rasa percaya dirinya kembali terbangun. Apalagi tidak hanya satu-dua orang yang memuji dirinya cantik malam itu. Sasuke dan Itachi yang terus menggodanya saat berdansa membuat Fugaku tertawa melihat tingkah mereka.

Tayuya bahkan sempat lupa jika sebuah keluarga bisa membuat hatinya terenyuh seperti saat ini. Cairan hangat yang merembes dari kedua matanya bahkan tidak lagi bisa dibendung. Dibiarkannya semua mengalir keluar lepas, membuat beban hatinya terangkat, membuatnya kembali merasa hidup.

Tubuh langsingnya yang dibalut piyama terus bergetar menahan isak tangis yang ditahan dengan kedua tangan menyumpal mulut. Paling tidak dia tak ingin membangunkan siapa pun untuk melihat sisi rapuhnya sekarang. Berdiri saat tengah malam, mematung memandangi pigura besar di tengah ruang keluarga kediaman Uchiha. Potret keluarga yang diambil tepat saat acara pesta semalam berlangsung. Dua saudara yang berada di posisi paling pinggir mengapit Fugaku, Mikoto, dan dirinya yang berada tepat di tengah-tengah mereka.

"_Arigatou_... Sasuke."

**..::Kohoku High School::..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

_Sorry for no humor in this chap, but I hope you like it as your birthday' gift,** linel_xhecil **:)_


End file.
